In With The New
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Charlie and Bass meet one night in Philadelphia and are instantly drawn to each other. After their initial encounter, they're both sure to have the best New Year's yet. Or will they? Charloe. AU. No blackout.
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend asked for a Charloe NYE story and I couldn't deny her (or myself) that joy ;) I only read it twice through, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find. Hope you enjoy it either way. This one was particularly fun to write! AU. No blackout.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In With The New<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the night before New Year's Eve in Philadelphia, the streets were covered in fresh, fluffy snow and they were quiet in comparison to earlier nights when the buzz of people had been heard throughout. Most of the shops had already been closed, except for a little bar at the end of the street.<p>

"The Dreamcatcher." Bass muttered, reading the neon sign above his head.

He let out a sigh and pulled the door open. Inside, he caught sight of two men at the bar. They must have been in their mid-twenties and apparently they'd had enough to drink to last them all the way to the new year. They were pretty wasted, from what he could tell and a woman sitting at a one of the tables kept swirling her drink and giving them impatient looks. "Come on, babe. Let's go home." She said with a New England accent. "We still have to take Marcus home."

One of the men turned around on his stool. "Just a couple more drinks, Clara." The brunette ignored her partner's answer and began gathering her things. She hung her purse over her shoulder and stood next to him, checking the time for the third time.

Bass kept to himself, acting as if nothing was happening around him. He strolled over to the bar, sitting at a stool furthest from the men and their nagging counterpart.

"You better listen to your wife, Adam." The pretty bartender chimed in, placing the bill in front of him. She smiled as he struggled to take his credit card out of his wallet. It was a sight that happened every night and she still found it amusing.

Bass tilted his head to get a better look. She was small, long dirty blonde waves and big blue eyes, with curves to make any man falter. Her attire was conservative in comparison to other bartenders he'd come across. Then again, some of the establishments he visited weren't half as decent as this one. He looked away for a second and then back at her, trying to remain inconspicuous and not come across as creepy.

The bartender shot him an attentive glance before noticing the couple and their companion were finally getting ready to leave. "Have a Happy New Year!" She said to them as they made their way out the door. The blonde glanced at Bass again—she'd never seen him around before. And truth be told, it had been a while since a man as attractive as him had visited the bar. There was something about him that incited danger, the kind of danger she liked to delve into from time to time.

"And then there was one." She said with a coquettish grin. "What can I get you, handsome?" His eyes swept over her backside as she turned to rearrange some of the bottles on the shelf.

Bass looked at her in awe and then smirked. He'd been taken aback by her greeting for a second. Of course she'd call him handsome, she had to make extra tips somehow, and sweet talking him pretty much guaranteed that.

He licked his lips. "Whiskey on the rocks, please." Glancing at her name tag, he smiled. "Charlie." Her name clung to his tongue like sweet honey.

"Manly drink. Trying to prove something?" She teased as she poured the amber contents of a bottle into a glass with ice.

Bass laughed. "I'm just preparing myself for what's sure to be a fun New Year's Eve dinner tomorrow night." He said sarcastically.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that goes. Last year, my dad and uncle almost came to blows at the dinner table, after he found out my uncle had slept with my mom. That was quite the spectacle." Her mouth dropped open, not believing she'd just divulged the information to a complete stranger. "And you didn't need to know that, obviously." She poured herself a shot of whiskey and downed it. "What's your name, anyway? I'd like to know who I'm telling my life story to." Her smile was wide, the bar lights making her teeth sparkle between her red lipstick stained lips.

"Sebastian." He replied, drinking from his glass but not parting his gaze from her. He was wary about giving out his full name, especially to women he'd just met. Some of them turned out to be complete psycho's and he'd already learned that the hard way.

She furrowed her brow. Charlie was more than used to get gawked at but she sensed something different from the handsome stranger. There was something magnetic about him. It was hard for her to recall the last time she'd felt so naked in front of someone, especially someone she'd just met. Her lips parted but no words came out and this reaction was unnerving. Charlie snapped out of it and looked at the clock on the wall before walking around the bar.

Bass followed her with his eyes as she made her way to the front door. She reached over to turn off the 'Open' sign and proceeded to push a key into the door.

The realization dawned on him. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were about to close." He said, "I'll finish this up and I'll be on my way."

Charlie turned to him, her courage and confidence back. "It's fine. I still have to wipe down the tables and the bar. No worries." She smiled. "Besides, I appreciate the company."

He nodded slightly and finished up his drink. Charlie came behind the bar once again and poured him another one. "On the house."

"You don't have to–"

"No, it's fine, really. I want to." Her tongue ran sharply over her lips as she became transfixed by his pools of blue. The hard lines on his forehead and the ones that formed at the corner of his eyes gave away his age. He was at least 15 years older than her but the burning sensation in her belly and the heat in her core didn't seem to care one bit about the difference.

"Thank you." His voice had an irresistible rasp that knocked her senses off balance. Charlie smiled and then walked over to the tables on the main floor.

She began wiping them down, every so often making eye contact with him. Her shirt rose even higher up her back, and her jeans clung tightly around her wide bottom. Bass was thankful for the view. When she moved on to the bar, she cleaned the area in front of him, bending over and giving him an eyeful of what was underneath her shirt. He gulped, trying to keep his thoughts as pure as possible. But she was making that and him quite hard.

He cleared his throat. "Charlie..."

She looked up with mischievous eyes as she suggestively bit down on her lip. "Want something else?" Her words were obviously meant to be taken as is.

A nervous chuckle left his lips. "You do realize I'm old enough to be–"

"Don't." She said, throwing the towel into a box with the rest of the dirty ones. "Doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you." Charlie leaned casually on the bar, the waves of her hair falling over her shoulders and framing her striking facial features.

"I should leave." It was the least convincing thing he'd said all evening. He pulled some cash from his wallet and laid it out on the bar, "Keep the change."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and you have to use the back door because I already locked and armed the front one. I'll show you the exit."

He gave her a relenting nod of the head and followed her to the back. The whole time, his gaze kept falling below her back, the sway of her hips exciting him further. She dropped the keys, prompting her to halt without warning to pick them up. Bass didn't know her at all but he was fairly certain she'd done it on purpose. The twitch of his cock seemed to agree.

"Well Sebastian, it was nice to meet you." She said sweetly with one hand on the door handle. "I hope your New Year's dinner isn't too terrible." She wrinkled her nose, "Mine probably will be. Anyway, stop by again sometime, yeah?"

She looked like an angelic vision under the soft blue lights. "Best drinks in town, I'll remember that next time I'm in Philly." He replied with a smirk.

"Alright." Charlie said, lingering on her goodbye.

He nodded, "Okay." But he didn't make an effort to walk out the door.

She licked her lips again and chuckled nervously. "Have a good night"

"Good night." He replied coyly.

Charlie pushed the door open just a bit, holding it like that for a second as they each got lost in each other's gaze. After a moment, Bass reached over and pulled it shut again. In an instant, he pressed her up against the wall. Charlie could feel her heart beating as a rush of adrenaline flowed through her veins. Her breathing became shallow, moaning with want as she looked forward to his touch. His lips crashed into hers, tongue swirling against her teeth until she granted him entrance.

Fingers moved over her waist, sliding down her sides and crawling underneath her shirt. Charlie was dying for more. "Oh, God." She whimpered, wrapping her legs around his hips. Bass pushed into her, pressing his hard cock into her heated center. The clothes quickly became an unwanted barrier they were both determined to surpass.

He kissed her neck, his facial hair scraping along the soft, supple skin of her collarbone. Bass's fingers quickly busied themselves with the button of her jeans. He pulled them down enough to be able to feel the thong clinging to her plump, firm ass. Her skin was so smooth and warm, he took great pleasure in kneading it with his fingertips.

"You feel so fucking good." He murmured.

She scratched at his back, trying to remove his shirt. Bass pulled away for a second, allowing her to take his shirt off and then stripping away hers. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground, as he buried his face between her breasts. He sucked on the supple flesh, licking her hardened nipples and making her moan incessantly.

Charlie's hands were grasping his dark blonde curls as she watched him. Her center was pulsing and the moisture continued pooling between her legs. He reached down, dipping his fingers underneath her jeans. He could feel her slick folds, moist and ready for him.

Bass nipped at her lips. "You're dripping wet, baby." He said, a finger applying pressure to her damp opening.

Charlie felt his cock up against her, it was throbbing, itching to go inside. "Fuck me." She said, "I need you to fuck me."

He held on to her tight and carried her back to the bar area. With one hand he knocked down what was on one of the tables and then rested her back on it. She gazed at him, amazed by the definition of his muscles. Bass pulled off her shoes and then yanked off her jeans. He hooked his fingers around the band of her thong and slowly slid it down her thighs.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, in awe of the smoothness of her perfect mound. There was just a small, finely trimmed strip that ran down the middle, leading his eyes straight to a glorious place.

"You like it?" She asked, running her fingers over her wet slit. A tiny moan escaped her throat.

"You're a fucking dream." He replied, kicking off his shoes and pulling down his pants to free his impressive length.

Charlie bit down on her lip, watching as he stroked it with one hand and readied it for her. After a few seconds he leaned over her, teasing her center with his tip and massaging one breast with his free hand. He pushed his cock inside her tight opening, her natural lubrication making it a little easier for him to slide in and out.

She cried out in satisfaction when she felt his fullness expand her walls. He pulled her towards him, her ass teetering off the edge of the table as he held up her legs with his hands. Bucking his hips, he plunged into her faster. Charlie was moaning, basking in the feeling of fulfillment. "Yes! Just like that, don't stop!"

Her breasts moved with every jolt of his body. Bass's eyes were droopy as he relished in the feel of her hot core enveloping his dick. He was grateful he'd stayed behind instead of going back to his hotel to jerk off as he'd planned. Nothing beat the real thing, especially when the real thing was a young and breathtaking bartender who obviously hadn't been fucked like this in a long time. He only wished he could have her like this all night, begging him for more and writhing beneath him every time his cock made contact with her sweet spot.

Charlie whimpered as she came, her body became warmer and sweat made her skin glisten. Her cheeks were flushed as she exhaled deeply. The look of joy on her face was glorious. She freed her legs from his grasp and came to a seated position on the table. Holding on to his face, she brought him in for a kiss, her teeth scraping over his lower lip. She then flicked his upper lip with her tongue in a teasing manner.

Her hands lightly pushed him back, making him sit on one of the chairs before she climbed over him. Charlie lowered herself to meet his pulsing length. "Mmmm..." She savored the moment as he filled her up.

Bass nibbled at her breasts, sucking on hard nipples as she began riding him, slowly at first and then with more vigor. Her hips began an undulated movement, shifting his cock in different directions and infusing it with delicious shocks of pleasure. Their lips continued their hungry attack, blazing tongues sparring like two sharp blades.

Charlie began moving up and down, desperately fucking him until she felt herself close to her release once again.

"You're gonna make me come." Bass muttered against her lips.

This made her buck her hips faster. She cried out and her bud pulsed with sweet satisfaction as she reached another orgasm. Charlie felt Bass's body spasm beneath her, his mouth dropped open and a low guttural sound left his throat as he emptied himself out onto the rubber sheath around his cock.

"Fucking hell." He said, reaching completion.

Charlie's limp body slumped over him on the chair. He remained inside her until she carefully pushed herself off of him.

There was a beaming expression on her face, "You're actually pretty fucking amazing for an older guy." There was a teasing tone to her words. "I'm almost sad to see you go." She pulled her shirt over her breasts and reached down for her jeans.

Bass smiled as he put his clothes back on. "There's always the chance I'll swing by for another drink before I leave. This bar does have the most exquisite service."

She giggled. "Well, if you need a stiff drink, you know where to find me. Another round, on the house." They both laughed.

He diminished the distance between them, staring intently into her gorgeous eyes. His demeanor was soft and relaxed as he contemplated his next move. He'd just had some of the best sex of his life with this woman and yet now that it was over, he couldn't bring himself to kiss her again without asking if it was okay.

"May I?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, inhaling sharply as his lips closed in on hers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bass woke up close to noon, having slept in until housekeeping came knocking on his hotel door asking if he needed anything. He spent the hours before dinner lounging in his pajama pants and constantly thinking back to the night before. If it hadn't been almost ten years since he'd been in his hometown, he'd consider ditching what would surely be a tedious New Year's dinner to go find the sexy, little bartender from The Dreamcatcher instead.<p>

His mind drifted to her, sprawled out on the table for him, long legs wrapped around his hips and her beautiful pleading blue eyes drowning in desire. He got hard just thinking about it.

Yeah, he was going to make it a point to see her again before he left. He wasn't really the type to seek out women again after one-night stands but this one, this one was different. His finger slid over his phone's screen, as he regretted not asking for her number before leaving the night before. It was like that last kiss had turned him into a complete idiot.

After lunch, a couple sappy Christmas movies that were still playing on TV, and a warm shower, he grabbed his keys and made his way out into the cold, snowy Philadelphia evening.

A few miles down the highway, he pulled up to the house at the end of the street. It was still decorated with Christmas lights, and based on the cars parked outside, he assumed most of the guests had already arrived. He stepped up to the porch. 214 Republic Drive. It had been ages since he'd been there. He rung the doorbell a couple times before someone came to open it.

A smile spread across his face. "Long time no see, brother." He went in for a hug but in the midst of the welcoming embrace, Bass's body went rigid.

"You finally came to visit, you son of a bitch."

Bass was too preoccupied to say anything in return, his mind was racing as he stared at the petite blonde behind Miles.

Miles looked back to see Charlie standing there silently, little black dress on her like a glove. He wasn't sure why they both looked like they'd been hit with ice water. But he figured it was just his imagination after having drank all those spiked eggnogs before dinner.

"You remember my niece, don't you?" He beckoned for him to step inside.

Bass looked at Charlie, her blue eyes were wide, red lips slightly parted as she stared at him astonished. "Charlotte?" His whisper was barely audible.

"Well don't be rude, Charlie, say hello to Bass." Miles remarked. "It's not like you've never met him before. Just don't expect a piggy back ride or any other kind of ride from him this evening." He laughed at his own joke, not knowing his words had deeper implications for the both of them.

Bass felt like all the blood had been drained from his face. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will be coming up in a few days. Please be kind enough to leave me a quick review. Thanks bunches in advance! xoxo<strong>**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In With The New – Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Shit what?" Miles asked, the look on his face was that of confusion. He exchanged glances with Bass and Charlie before the one in question spoke up.<p>

"I uh–" He was usually good at coming up with bullshit on the spot but his heart was racing and Charlie's innocent demeanor made it challenging. "I forgot the uh, the wine! I forgot the wine back in my hotel room." He lied through his teeth, fidgeting with his tie.

Charlie smiled, lowering her head and looking away as she tried to keep a straight face. Bass clenched his jaw. A minute ago she'd been just as petrified to see him there and now she was making fun of him and reveling in his misery? He gave her a reproachful stare, his eyes speaking words his mouth could not yet utter.

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty of wine here already." Miles shut the door behind him. "As I was saying, this is my niece, Charlie. You might remember her a little differently—if at all." He said. "It has been ten years since you last saw her, and I think the last time you were here she was just getting ready to leave for 6th grade camp." Charlie shut her eyes tight, her long black eyelashes shielding her embarrassment.

Miles turned his attention to her. "This is Bass, an old friend of mine. He dropped off the face of the earth for a few years but looks like he finally decided to grace us with that ugly mug of his." He quipped.

Bass opened his mouth but didn't say a word. Charlie was the one who approached him, leaning into him to shake his hand and give him a kiss on the cheek. "It's a pleasure, Bass." She said softly, the smell of her sweet perfume lingering in his nose.

He breathed her in, shivering at the feel of her soft lips on his stubble. "Good to see you again, Charlotte." Bass's voice was subtle but not entirely calm. He let go of her hand, already missing the warmth of her fingers around his palm. As soon as Miles turned his attention away, Charlie's eyes widened into giant spheres. "Seriously?" She mouthed, urgency in her gesture.

She cleared her throat, composing herself and smiling sweetly as Miles turned back to look at them. "So, are we just gonna hang out by the door the whole night or are we going to join everyone else in the dining room?" He signaled them to follow. "You got here just in time, Bass. We were about to sit down for dinner."

"You know me and my impeccable timing." Bass muttered, his eyes still on Charlie who sauntered towards the dining room just a few steps ahead of him. She turned to look at him over her shoulder but instead of seeming worried, she relented a seductive smirk. His insides felt like they were shriveling up, knowing the next few hours would sure to be ones to remember.

They walked down the hall towards the dining room, pictures of Charlie and Danny's early childhood hung along the pale walls and the smell of cinnamon candles infused the air. When they arrived, everyone was still engaged in their own conversations, there was laughter and a feeling of coziness and cheer. It was a sight Bass wasn't used to seeing. But the chatter quickly faded when they saw him trailing behind Charlie.

"Bass." Rachel said, "Glad you were able to join us this year." She smiled but he could tell she was just putting up a front. Rachel had never been too fond of him and he never really understood why.

"It's nice to be back home." He replied, smiling and nodding at everyone else present.

Gene had made the trip there from Texas and Ben was still hanging around, despite Charlie's reveal that Rachel and Miles had slept together. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking how fucked up the whole situation really was and wondering if what he was seeing was perhaps just a giant faux reunion. Also present, was a couple he wasn't familiar with and a young woman he'd never seen before. She was young, probably early thirties, and very pretty.

"This is Aaron and Priscilla Pittman. They work with Rachel at the lab." Ben said, introducing him to their friends.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said, shaking Bass's hand. "The little runts running around and causing chaos are our twin girls, Hannah and Madison."

Bass smiled, noticing the girls chasing each other in and out of the dining room. "Nice to meet you, Aaron. Priscilla." He said, returning the handshakes.

Miles had a big smile on his face as he bumped him in the arm. "And this beautiful lady over here is Nora." He announced, motioning to the raven-haired girl. She smiled, her brown eyes expressing the same enthusiasm. "My girlfriend."

Bass smirked, he'd never seen Miles so smitten with anyone since the days he thought Rachel was his moon and stars. No wonder Rachel looked like she had a stick up her ass. Watching him fawn over someone else for a change, especially over a beautiful girl like Nora, probably wasn't easy for her. He felt queasy just thinking about all the drunken times Miles had whined about his unrequited love for her. He was glad those days were long gone.

Nora shook Bass's hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Miles talks a lot about you."

Miles shook his head as if denying her statement. "Mostly just crap." He said.

"I believe that." Bass replied. They laughed but his gaze soon deviated towards Charlie, who was helping bring the food over to the table. Ben walked in right after her, carrying a giant ham, and Gene followed after him with a bowl of mashed potatoes and a boat of gravy.

They all began situating themselves and Bass waited for everyone to take a seat, occupying the last one available. His eyes made contact with Charlie's who was seated right across from him. She smiled, making her big blue eyes twinkle as she flipped her hair over one shoulder. Bass caught his breathe, she looked absolutely flawless, ivory skin and deliciously full red lips. That little black dress she had on accentuated the bends of her body to absolute perfection.

Ben began carving the ham, as everyone dug in and began filling up their plates with side dishes. "So, how long have you guys been together?" Bass asked, trying his best to put his attention on someone else rather than Charlie.

"Three years." Nora replied, taking a sip of red wine and winking at Miles.

"Three years, wow!" Bass was truly astonished. "You guys hear that?" He asked, furrowing his brow and looking around as if searching for the sound. They looked at him like he was crazy. "I think those might be wedding bells." He joked. Nora and Miles laughed but they exchanged sweet looks. It was obvious they'd talked about a future together.

Rachel spoke up, making it clear she'd overheard the conversation. "Way to make things awkward at the dinner table, Bass." She pursed her lips. "What about you? Forever the eternal bachelor?" There was a slight roll of her eyes that Bass had a feeling was meant to been seen only by him.

"Give the man a break, Rachel. He just got here. You don't want him to go running out the door, now do you?" Gene offered his input as he handed Danny the boat of gravy. The boy chuckled.

The corner of Bass's mouth twitched, forming a ghost of a smile. It was always nice to see someone else put Rachel in her place.

"Where do you live, Bass?" Danny asked, and Charlie's eyes flickered with peaked interest.

"Chicago." He cut up a piece of his ham with his knife and dipped it into his mashed potatoes. "I've been there for about four years now."

Priscilla joined the conversation, "Oh! We love Chicago! We were just there a couple months ago for a programmers convention." She grinned. "What do you do there?"

"I'm an electronics specialist." Bass said, his eyes once again shifting over to Charlie. She put a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, cleaning the spoon with her tongue. He perked an eyebrow, unsure of the gesture.

Charlie licked her lips and spoke. "Chicago?" Her eyes narrowed in wonder.

"Charlie will be starting school there in the fall." Ben chimed in, a tone of adoration and pride in his voice. "She's finishing up her last two years of college at the University of Chicago."

"Hmmm." Bass was speechless. He was trying to figure out what kind of joke faith was playing on him. _What were the odds?_ He brought his glass up to his lips and drank from his wine glass, unsure of how to react.

Miles chuckled, "The poor girl's been saving up all her bar tending money to pay for part of her tuition." The mention of the bar made Charlie's cheeks grow warm. She busied herself with her food but still gave Bass playful looks every now and then. "She works at my bar downtown, The Dreamcatcher. You should check it out before you leave."

Charlie smiled from across the table as she sipped her drink. "It's newly refurbished." She remarked.

"Yeah, we just got new tables in this past week. The last ones were kind of rickety." Miles uttered excitedly.

Charlie's foot found its way out of her heels, reaching underneath the table and lightly sliding up Bass's leg. "The new ones are definitely a lot sturdier." She mused.

Bass jerked his leg in reflex and started coughing, nearly choking on his food. Danny offered him the pitcher of water but he waved it away, downing his glass of wine instead.

"Are you okay?" Nora's voice was tender, nothing compared to the look Rachel was giving him from the other end of the table. She was probably hoping he'd choke and die right then and there.

He nodded, clearing his throat. "I'm fine, just indulged a little too much." A clear message to the blonde sitting across from him.

Charlie smiled wickedly, her foot still caressing his leg over his dress pants. He titled his head, urging her with his eyes to stop. She turned to her brother and smiled innocently as he poured more wine into her glass. Bass couldn't believe how good she was at being deceptive. It was almost worthy of admiration.

"How long do you plan to stay in town?" Charlie asked, catching him by surprise.

"Um," he began, "I plan to leave in a couple–" Bass struggled to get his words out, stammering as her toes pressed between his legs and made contact with his crotch. His cock moved, becoming enlarged as she continued her ministrations. "Days, in a couple days."

He knew there were only two options here, stay put and let her do as she pleased or stand up and let everyone see his erection. Actually, the second wasn't much of an option, it was more of a suicide mission. He could already hear the berating words spilling from Rachel's mouth the moment his boner came to light. It would be enough to make him disappear from the Matheson's life forever.

"Great! I can show you what's new in Philly and maybe you can show me around Chicago when I move there in a few months." The offer was too good to pass up, or perhaps it was the sensations going through his body as she continued massaging his hardness with her toes.

Bass's lips parted, everyone else becoming irrelevant at that point, but before he could even reply, his worst nightmare intercepted their conversation. "Don't be silly, Charlie. Bass probably already has his next couple of days booked with other things." Rachel uttered. "Besides, what could you two have in common? You're decades apart."

Charlie's eyes remained on Bass, waiting for him to speak up. He looked at Rachel with dagger eyes and then denied her assumption. "I'd be more than happy to do that, Charlie." He said, watching her smile. Her foot finally ceased its teasing and he swallowed down the last of his drink, trying to occupy his mind with something else other than how much he wanted her.

* * *

><p>The drink inside Bass's cup formed a whirlpool as he continued to move it with his hand. He smiled when he saw the twin girls playing tricks on Danny on the couch, they were at that age where everything and everyone was a toy but luckily for them, the young boy was willing to go along with their silly ideas.<p>

He sipped his whiskey, feeling Charlie's presence creep up on him. "Whiskey again." She noted. "I'm going to make my specialty drink, do you want one?" Her tone was flirtatious.

"Charlie, you are something else." He muttered, referring to her antics at the table. It was almost like he was speaking to her in secret.

"Come on, Bass. It was fun, wasn't it?" She laughed, "My uncle's friend..." Shaking her head, her chuckles grew louder. "Wow."

He was less than thrilled by it, "This isn't funny, Charlotte. He's gonna kill me when he finds out you and I–"

"Fucked?" She whispered with a sexy, delectable timbre. "He doesn't have to know."

His eyes widened. "Stop that." He retorted, looking around the room with the guiltiest of expressions on his face.

"You're being too obvious." She remarked, "You have guilt written all over your face."

"And how exactly am I supposed to act?"

Charlie beamed, "Like we're having a normal conversation."

He cleared his throat, "Okay." After sipping from his drink again, he attempted to change the subject. "You said Miles slept with Rachel and your dad found out, yet your parents are still together and Miles still gets invited to family affairs. Care to enlighten me?"

"First of all, I said to act like we were having a normal conversation, I didn't say to start one." She teased, "Second of all, _affairs_, nice choice of word. Awesome." Bass rolled his eyes at her joke but cracked a smile. "I can sum it up in three sentences. The affair happened almost a decade ago, and according to them, they were both drunk. Dad and Miles stopped talking for about six months before they made up. The End."

"That's it?" Bass asked in disbelief.

Charlie nodded. "Lame, right?" She spotted Miles and Nora snuggling up on the couch. "He really loves her and they'd already been together for a while." She said, keeping her eyes on them. "Dad overreacted, in my opinion."

She turned back to Bass with a happy, nonchalant expression. "So, what was the fallout between you and Miles?"

He crinkled his forehead, "What fallout?"

Aaron and Priscilla's little girls came running past them, one of them bumping into Bass's leg as she giggled and waved her hands up in the air with joy. They watched them as they pestered Danny into playing hide and seek with them. But he was too busy throwing more wood into the fireplace and kindling the embers to play with them right then.

"Well, what other reason is there for you not to visit for that long?" Charlie said, bringing her attention back to Bass.

He grew quiet before sharing. "My family was involved in a car accident a year before I moved from Philadelphia. No survivors." The look on his eyes was distant, like his mind was in another place in time. "I re-enlisted in the Marines and tried to convince Miles to join with me. Your mom was not very happy about that. I traveled a lot when I was in the service and after what happened, I never thought much about coming back here."

"I'm so sorry." Charlie offered her sentiments. "I had no idea."

"It's fine. I'm fine." He clarified. "But that's it. That's the reason why I stayed away for so long."

Charlie nodded, sharing an understanding look with him. He tilted his head, gesturing to Miles who was coming over to join them.

"One hour to go." Miles said, glancing at his watch. He checked each of their glasses, "What kind of a bartender are you, Charlie? Offer Bass another drink." He looked at his friend, "We don't make girly drinks here, Bass. No Sex on the Beach, Appletinis, Buttery Nipples..." He joked, making them a bit uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'm good for now. I think I'll wait for the champagne." Bass muttered, while Charlie simply laughed it off.

"Besides not taking care of your drink, how's she been treating you?" Miles asked. His words were sounding more elongated than usual.

Bass shared a look with Charlie, absorbed by her beauty. "She's been treating me really well."

"Good. What about you, kid? How's everything going in school? Any boys I gotta beat up?" Miles was clearly drunk and rambling about whatever came to mind.

Charlie shook her head. "No boys." She eyed Bass and smirked. "All the ones my age are so bland."

"Too bad you're not a guy. Bass here could teach you a thing or two, he's always been a ladies man. Ain't that right, Bass?" Charlie looked away, a bit bothered. "I guess there's always Danny..." He trailed off.

"I think you had a drink too many, Miles." Bass stated.

"What? Are you going to deny it? I bet you already hooked up with someone since you've been here."

Bass clenched his jaw. "Maybe I just haven't found the right woman." He gave Charlie a comforting glance, reassuring her that she wasn't just another one of his insignificant hook ups. She smiled at him. "Maybe everything happens for a reason."

Miles laughed. "I think you're the drunk one." He punched him in the arm and started walking away, heading back to Nora who was busy chatting with Priscilla and Aaron.

Charlie wanted to ask Bass what he had meant by that, but he excused himself to go use the restroom before she ever got the chance.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the sounds of the party were muffled, drowned by the distance up the stairwell and the walk down the hall that led to the restroom. It was the first few minutes of quiet and peace Bass had experienced since he stepped foot in the Matheson residence. He sighed as he pulled the door closed, preparing himself to go back downstairs.<p>

"Jesus!" He exclaimed as he came face to face with Charlie who had sneaked up behind him.

"No, just me." She grinned, pulling him by his tie and causing their lips to collide. The desire and need that had been present during dinner was setting her blue eyes ablaze.

He tried to speak, "Charlie."

She hushed him, sucking on his lips and biting down with tremendous thirst. Teasing him with her tongue, she glided the tip over the roof of his mouth, making him tingle. His cock promptly grew hard.

"I've been dying to do that all night." She admitted. "Come. This way." Pulling him by the hand, she guided him further down the hall.

An uneasy feeling ran down his spine. He looked back, making sure they were all alone. Bass knew it was wrong to follow through with their instincts. His mind kept reminding him that the whole Matheson family was downstairs, but every fiber in his body wanted and needed to have Charlie close again.

They started kissing before they even got to her bedroom. She pressed her body against him, pinning him to the wall. Without separating, she guided him through the door, his body slamming against the doors of her closet.

Bass pulled away, aware that they were starting to make too much noise. "We can't do this, Charlie."

"Why not?" She asked, knowing very well the answer to her question. "Ever since last night, I can't stop thinking about you."

His dick pulsed with want, prodding her belly from under his pants. "Fuck me." He mumbled under his breath, cursing his situation and his inability to resist her charms. Charlie however, took this as an invitation.

She kissed him again, this time with more intensity. He took a hold of his hand and guided it between her legs. The feel of her warm, moist center only fueled his insatiable want. Charlie smiled when she saw the look on his face, he was dying to plunge into her further. Her scarlet lips parted as she began to buck her hips. She bit down on her lower lip and traced the outline of his cock with her fingers before palming it with calculated force.

"Don't you want to fuck me again?" Charlie asked, kissing him and swirling her tongue seductively.

He grated his teeth, trying to resist her and failing miserably. "Charlotte, you're going to be the death of me." Bass nipped at her lips until he was breathless. He carried her to the bed, eager to get her out of her clothes.

"Stop, stop!" A raspy voice squealed in horror. "Please, don't fuck my sister!" Charlie pushed herself off of Bass, rolling over on the mattress and landing on her feet.

She watched in disbelief as Danny crawled from underneath her bed, one hand covering his eyes.

"I'm a fucking dead man." Bass muttered.

Charlie was shocked at first but her befuddlement quickly turned to irritation. "What the hell, Danny?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't see a thing, I swear!" He said as he came to his feet, stumbling out of the room. The Pittman girls came running in, crashing into him.

"We found you! We found you!" They screamed in happiness.

Danny tried to take them back downstairs but Charlie pulled him by the shirt. "Wait!" She turned to the oblivious twins, "Uncle Miles has cool party horns and noisemakers! But you have to go downstairs now." The girls ran down the hall elated.

"I won't say anything." Danny stated, exchanging glances with Charlie and Bass. "So, can you let go of my shirt now?"

"I'm sorry about this." Bass apologized.

The youngest Matheson shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I was wishing the earth would swallow me whole while all that was going down. But what you two do in your own time, is your business. I'm not in any position to judge here." He pursed his lips, "Everyone else downstairs, however..."

"No one can find out about this." Charlie said.

"At least not yet." Bass added.

Danny nodded. "I won't tell a soul. I swear."

* * *

><p>The fire continued burning in the fireplace as Rachel began handing out champagne glasses. Ben followed close behind, pouring the bubbly substance for each of the guests. The Pittman girls' energy had finally began to wane. They now sat quietly in front of the fireplace, their eyes glowing with the dancing flames behind the glass shutters. They seemed almost hypnotized. Charlie smiled, sure that one of them would succumb to sleep at any minute.<p>

Danny was talking to Nora and Miles, laughing at something they'd said. It was as if he had forgotten all about the incident upstairs or at least that's what Charlie wanted to believe. She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers, stealing a sip of champagne before the stroke of midnight, as her eyes wandered over to Bass. He seemed to be hitting it off quite well with her dad, something she was sure wouldn't last as soon as they found out the truth. _Butter him up while you can_, she thought, her eyes sweeping over his manly form. Those dress pants he had on really did hug the curve of his ass nicely. She smirked, her mind drifting into a daydream.

"What's the story there?" Nora's soft voice interrupted her musing.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat as she furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" She was wide-eyed, like a kid who'd just gotten caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.

Nora chuckled. "A woman doesn't just stare at a guy like that for no reason. How do you think I caught Miles's attention three years ago?"

_Really? She was being that obvious?_ Charlie felt her cheeks go red. Nora had always been a good friend and she trusted her but she wasn't sure how Bass would feel about her spilling the beans. She shrugged, "He's very attractive."

There was another heartfelt laugh. "That's all? Because those looks you've been giving him have been equally reciprocated." Nora shot him a quick glance, noticing Bass was looking their way. "Call me observant."

Charlie grabbed her by the arm, her whole demeanor shifting. "There's more but–"

"I knew it!" Nora's excitement was palpable, she was rejoicing in her discovery. "Tell me everything."

"I can't." Charlie shook her head, "It's kind of complicated and it's not really the time–"

"Oh my God, you slept with him." She muttered, noticing that Charlie's expression confirmed her assumption. "This is better than I thought!" Charlie shushed her, pointing to her dad, who was looking down at his watch and readying himself to start the countdown.

Miles paced over to Nora, pinching her cheek in an adorable fashion before raising his glass. "Get ready folks!" He announced.

Everyone around them did the same, looking at the clock one last time before Ben started to count, "Ten! Nine!..." In the background, the TV showed the giant ball in New York City, counting down with them in sync.

Bass's eyes found Charlie's, she fluttered her eyelashes, smiling at him warmly and beckoning him to come closer with the tilt of a head. He did exactly that, sauntering over with a look of complete adoration for the beautiful Matheson girl.

Danny shot them a look, raising his eyebrows and holding back a laugh. Charlie rolled her eyes and continued counting. "Six! Five!..." She chanted along with everyone, placing her free hand around Nora who was standing next to her.

Bass noticed that everyone was doing the same, huddling in closer like a football team meeting up for strategy. His fingertips found their way to Charlie's waist, "Two! One! Happy New Year!" They all drank from their champagne after all the hollering.

By now, the Pittman girls were wide awake, blowing on party horns as everyone wished each other a prosperous start to the new year. Hugs were being exchanged, kisses were being shared. Miles and Nora were the first couple to lock lips, followed by Priscilla and Aaron, and finally Rachel and Ben.

Bass took Charlie in for an embrace, "Happy New Year, Charlie." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath drawing her in closer. She clung to him with one free hand, her fingers pressing through his jacket and tenderly brushing his back. Charlie pulled back for a second, her red lips parting as she spoke. "Happy New Year, Bass."

Little Hannah Pittman was standing by their toes. A tiny finger pointing at them, "You kiss!" She said, dimpled cheeks visible.

Charlie perched her eyebrows. She looked at Bass, surprised by the little girl's request. By now the excitement had mostly died down and they were all amused by what was happening. Danny couldn't help laughing.

Charlie looked at him in disapproval and then replied to the girl in a pleasant voice. "Only couples kiss at midnight, Hannah."

"Yeah! Kiss like you did upstairs!" Madison yelled, giggling like she knew she was spilling a big secret.

The mood in the room shifted. Charlie opened her mouth, she loved those girls but if she could make them shut up right about now, she would. "Kiss! Kiss! Again! Again!" They chanted.

She looked over at Danny who was standing behind everyone else. He shook his head, clarifying that he hadn't said anything. "Wasn't me," he mouthed with a zipping action over his lips. Bass had that same expression on his face, the guilt-ridden one she told him he needed to work on. She knew then, they were screwed. There was no getting out of this one.

"What's going on?" Miles asked Bass, pressing a finger into his sternum as his whiskey soaked breath hit his face.

Aaron took a hold of each of the girls' hands. "Oh dear," he mumbled nervously as he walked them away.

"You son of a bitch." Rachel muttered, completely disregarding the presence of the girls. She took a few steps towards Bass. "I knew you coming here was a bad idea."

"Oh, shut up, mom!" Charlie was annoyed. It was typical of Rachel to barge into her business and pretend like only she knew best.

Ben jumped in to her defense. "Don't talk to your mother like that, young lady!" He glared at Bass, "This is all a misunderstanding, right?"

Bass looked at Charlie, then Miles, and back at Ben. He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat, "I can explain."

He watched as Ben tightened his jaw, his reflexes were fast enough to avoid the fist aimed at his face. Charlie quickly took a hold of her dad, just as Danny rushed in to help.

Miles pulled Bass away, "Outside, Bass."

"Miles–" Charlie tried to intervene.

"It's not you I want to talk to right now, Charlie." Miles narrowed his eyes at Bass, "Outside, Bass! Now!" His tone was threatening.

He complied and the door slammed behind them as they left the house. Nora gave Charlie a quick nod, neither feeling comfortable with the idea of both men taking things outside.

The new year was greeted by another snowfall, flurries of crystalized water flew through the air as Miles crashed his palms into Bass's chest. He didn't even try to defend himself, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "I'm not going to fight you, Miles. I just need you to know that I really do care about her. Charlie's a special–"

"Don't give me that routine bullshit, Bass! Do you know how many times I've heard you say the same thing about the women you've fucked? At least things didn't get that far with–"

The look on Bass's face made Miles reconsider. "You didn't touch her, right Bass?" He pushed him again, "Right, Bass?" He growled. "She's my 23-year old niece, asshole!"

"Look, last night–" Bass tried to come clean but he didn't get another word in before Miles's fist struck his jaw. He fell onto the snow covered curb, touching his mouth and noticing that he'd busted his lip.

Charlie came running outside in that moment, Nora hurrying to get a hold of Miles and calm him down. Charlie took Bass's face between her hands, touching his lip with her thumb and hurling insults at Miles. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She was sick and tired of everyone treating her like a child.

Miles was tending to his hand, moving his fingers to make sure he hadn't damaged it with the blow. He was breathing steadier now, realizing what he had done. This was exactly like last year, except for the part of him handing out the punches instead of being on the receiving end. Then again, him sleeping with Rachel more than ten years ago wasn't really much compared to Bass sleeping with his niece merely hours ago. He grumbled under his breath.

"I think you should leave." He told Bass, watching as Charlie helped him up.

Bass stepped up to him, "I know you expect me to apologize." He glanced at Charlie. "But I don't regret doing what I did. There's nothing for me to feel sorry about, except maybe the way in which you found out." His demeanor was stern. "I care about her, whether you like it or not."

Miles didn't reply, he wouldn't even look at him after that. Bass breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied with what he'd said. Nora walked Miles back inside the house, an apologetic look in her eyes as she waved Bass an awkward goodbye.

Bass took Charlie's hand in his and squeezed it, "Go back inside."

"But Bass–"

"I'm used to fucking things up, Charlotte." He stepped away from her slowly, "I just wish I hadn't fucked them up with you." A tinge of a smile appeared on his lips.

She was on the verge of tears. "So what, you're just gonna leave?"

He pursed his lips, unable to answer her question. The truth was, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. Bass dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys, making his way down the sidewalk and into his car. Charlie stood there like a frozen statue, a tear rolling down her cheek as she watched him drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a Part 3 because this story continues to grow, just like Bass's peen.<strong>

**Please leave me a quick review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final installment of this NYE one-shot that got out of hand! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In With The New – Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the guests had already departed, Gene and Nora had helped with the cleanup and Miles was on the couch, passed out after having drank the remaining of the whiskey. Charlie hovered over him, narrowed eyes and clenched fists. She looked liked she was planning his death, but no matter how angry Miles made her, she could never wish him any harm. She could, however, do the next best thing—at least in her book.<p>

Miles gasped loudly, eyes wide open, as the pitcher full of ice cold water was dumped all over his face. He sat up as if at the push of a button and looked around after wiping the water off his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Where is he staying?" Charlie asked, noticing Nora had peeked her head into the living room after hearing the commotion. She looked at Miles again. He had his hands on his head like he'd just gotten hit. "Miles, you're the only one who knows where Bass is staying."

He grumbled and shook his head. "Why are you being so childish about this?" A hand ran over his hair as he slicked it back. "Look, I'm gonna have to agree with your mom on this one, Charlie. Why don't you forget about him and find someone your own age to fool around with?"

Rachel came into the living room with a passive Ben trailing behind. He'd initially gotten angry upon finding out but compared to Miles and Rachel, he was way more compliant now. They stood there as mere spectators, waiting to hear Charlie's explanation for what had transpired. She tilted her head, pursing her lips as her eyes flickered between them and Miles. There had never been a previous time when either of them ever questioned her relationship choices.

Charlie's head began to shake. "I'm not doing this with you guys."

"Honey, we know Bass. He'll treat you like you're a special snowflake and next thing you know, he'll dump you for something newer. He's like a child with new toys." Rachel tried to sound sweet and caring but the venom in her words was glaring.

Danny entered the room quietly. He leaned against the wall and tried to be supportive from afar, a tiny smile greeting Charlie and making her feel a little more at ease. She took a deep breath and reiterated. "This is something between Bass and me."

"Charlie–" Miles's reply was cut off.

"No one else. Not you," She told Miles, pointing an accusatory finger. "Not you, mom. Not dad, not anyone but me and him." She glanced at the clock. It was almost 1 am. "And thanks to you, now I can't even talk to him." Miles looked away as if that last part hadn't been addressed at him.

"I agree with Charlie." Danny spoke up, arms crossed over his chest as everyone turned to look at him. "I think she should have a chance to talk things over with Bass. No one here has a right to tell her who she can and can't see." He looked lovingly at his sister. "It's her choice. And if you guys are making a big deal about this based solely on their age difference, then you're all nuts. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "This is perfect. He's turned everyone against us."

"Don't be overdramatic, Rachel. The kid's right." Ben said, looking at Charlie with understanding eyes. He turned to Miles, who was still seated on the couch. "Tell her what she wants to know, Miles. And Charlie," He looked at his daughter, fatherly concern reflected at her, "I trust that you know what you're doing."

Charlie smiled wide, it was the happiest she'd been since Bass had left. She looked at Miles and repeated her question, "Where is he staying?"

* * *

><p>The TV in the hotel room had been going for a while. Bass had turned it on as a way to distract himself from thinking of Charlie and the clusterfuck that had formed around them that night. As the minutes passed, he regretted more and more leaving her behind instead of staying and clearing things up with her. There were still so many things to address—where did they stand? Were they going to blow off their hook up as something insignificant? What would happen when she moved to Chicago? Did she like him enough to try something more? The questions just kept piling up in his head.<p>

He noticed the busty blonde on the TV. It was an informercial for an adult hotline. He furrowed his brow, reacting in pain, as he muttered to himself. "Yeah, I'm sure those girls look just like that." He thought about reaching over, grabbing the remote, and changing the channel. But somewhere between thinking about it and actually doing it, his efforts dwindled.

His body slumped lower on the bed, his head resting on the fluffy pillow as he placed his hand over his defined abs. He looked down, noticing the slight bruise on his chest, right above his nipple. A smile spread over his lips, thinking of how he'd gotten it. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing her lips on his skin, teeth scraping cautiously over his flesh. As his finger brushed over it, his urge to see Charlie again became even more overwhelming.

Whatever it was that was going on between them, he didn't want to see it fade. He looked over at the clock, realizing it was too late to go back to the Matheson house at this point. But he promised himself it would be the first thing he did when he woke up.

The unexpected knock at the door caught him off guard. Bass kicked the sheets off of him, standing up from the bed and slipping on some pants over his boxers. He repositioned his slightly engorged cock inside, determined to hide behind the door if he had to open it. He looked through the peephole, behind the fish eyed glass, he caught sight of Charlie. She looked around impatiently, a black beanie on her head and a thick coat wrapped around her small frame. He could see her breath forming swirls whenever she breathed.

Bass's heart began to sputter with excitement. He unlocked the door and opened it, immediately getting swept away by Charlie's beauty. She was beaming, just as excited to see him.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" After letting her inside, he peeked out the door, checking to see if anyone else had come with her.

She laughed, "It's just me, no one else is coming to finish the job." He looked at his face, the bruise on the corner of his mouth was fresh but the blood from the cut had already dried. Her finger traced over it slowly, igniting a fire in him that threatened to engulf his whole being. He wanted her so badly, his hands were desperate to touch her again, but he knew he couldn't go further without speaking with her first.

Charlie's eyes trailed over his chest, taking in his shirtless form and then traveling even lower to where his boxers peeked from underneath his unbuttoned pants. She had to keep herself from reaching down to cup the bulge already present between his legs. The girl's voice coming from the TV caught Charlie's attention, she looked over his shoulder to get a peek.

"Are you watching porn?" Her tone was incredulous and maybe just a bit dismayed.

Bass looked back at the TV, the blonde from earlier was rolling around on a bed, twisting the cord of the phone between her fingers. He chuckled, "No, it's just a cheesy informercial." He reached for the remote and turned it off.

His eyes searched for her pools of blue. Charlie looked back at him and bit her lip. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me already."

He touched the side of her face, the warmth of his palm heating her cold skin. "Never." He said softly, his mouth watering with the thought of kissing her.

She slipped off her coat and threw it over a chair before pulling off her beanie. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she inched a little closer to him. Her long-sleeve shirt molded around her tempting curves, stiff nipples pressing against the white fabric. Bass swallowed hard, realizing she wasn't wearing bra. He placed his hands around her small waist.

Charlie's mouth was radiating heat as it ghosted over his parted mouth. Bass licked his lips before speaking, "We need to talk." The sound of his voice was hushed and sexy, it made her center ache with need.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I know we do," she whispered, "But I also just want you to do with me as you please." Her words excited his already firm cock even more. In his mind he was already thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. "I want to be yours again." Her tone was pleading and his hardness throbbed in response.

Bass wanted to hold back. He wanted to talk things over. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to give this crazy thing a shot and that he didn't give a flying fuck about what her family thought about it. He wanted her. Only her.

"Maybe we should talk first..." He muttered, his lips providing feathery touches.

"Yeah, maybe we should." She said, her breathing ragged and wanting.

A hand slid over his hard chest, her fingers tracing over the lines of his abs before they playfully pulled on the band of his boxers. Bass's breathing intensified, feeling her hands so close to his stiff length. She trailed her fingertips back up his torso, finding the spot where she'd left her mark the night before. His nipples hardened, the skin around it forming goosebumps. Charlie smiled at him and kissed the area, her scalding tongue licking his skin.

"I really like you, Charlie." He said, his eyes expressing adoration. "I really, really like you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "And I really, really, _really_ like you."

Bass thought his words through, afraid that they might come across as territorial. "I don't want to share you with anyone else." He licked his lips. "I want to give this, whatever it is, a shot."

Charlie was rendered speechless for a second. Was he actually asking her to be in a relationship with him? Her chest was bursting with joy at the possibility. "What? Like your girlfriend or something?" She asked shyly, still caressing the bruise on his chest with her fingers.

He lifted her off the floor, her feet leaving the ground and wrapping around his hips. "Or something..." He replied, pecking her lips in a teasing manner.

She brought her hands up to the back of his head, grasping his mesh of curls and deepening their kiss. Charlie could feel his legs moving, slowly traveling towards the bed. Her teeth pulled at the corner of his lower lip, trying to avoid the wounded side. Every time she kissed him, she could taste the copper and iron on her tongue, but he didn't seem to care. The pain was nothing compared to all the other feelings flowing through his body.

Bass rested her on the bed and Charlie giggled as he crawled over her. His lips placed a light kiss on her nose, then her lips, before beginning to form a path over her jaw and down her neck, nibbling at the hollow area above her collar bone.

He glided his hands over her firm breasts, pulling on the shirt and tightening it over her chest. Her nipples were hard, and he bit down on them gently over the fabric, producing a moan from Charlie as his hot mouth made contact with them. His hands wrapped around her soft mounds, massaging them and pinching her buds between his fingers. The noises coming from her mouth were music to his ears.

Charlie's core was aching and becoming more wet with every touch. His pulsing cock was rubbing against it, providing delicious torture . Her hand reached down, tugging at his pants and undoing the button on her jeans. Bass looked down at her attempts to dispose of their clothes and smirked.

He lifted her up to a seated position and began to pull up her shirt slowly. It was like he was unwrapping a finely enclosed present, uncovering inch after inch of her soft skin before finally revealing her perfect breasts. He peeled her shirt over her head, pulling on her rigid nubs with his fingers before enclosing them with his lips. He moved from one to the other, sucking and flicking his tongue over them.

She writhed with pleasure, holding his face close to her chest as she reveled in the feeling. When she lied back down, he went to work on her jeans, pulling them down her thighs.

"No underwear..." He noted, stripping her completely of the jeans. "I can't help but think you came here with only one intention in mind, Charlotte." The way he said her name made her shiver. It had never sounded more right on anyone else's tongue.

Bass parted her legs, her glistening folds luring him in. He placed soft kisses over her smooth mound, and the surrounding areas. Charlie's breathing hitched as his lips skimmed over her inner thighs. Every touch of his mouth was sweet agony.

His tongue finally found its way to her slit, and it delved in deeper, exploring her wet flesh from tip to bottom and plunging in and out of her tight opening. Charlie moaned and whimpered, her eyes watering as the satisfaction proved to be overwhelmingly fulfilling. She clutched her hands to the pillow, feeling his lips as they enveloped the bundle of nerves on her clit.

"Fuck..." Her moans became louder and incessant. A finger wedged into her wet center as he continued applying pressure with his tongue. "More," Charlie begged, and he slipped in a second digit, his rhythm intensifying as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. It was only a matter of seconds before Charlie reached her climax. Her body snaked beneath him, her release bathing his fingers in a sheet of warm wetness.

She breathed heavily, still spinning from her elated state. Bass scattered kisses over her body until he reached her mouth. He kissed her, his cock searching for her entrance. "I'll be just a second." He warned.

"Wait." Charlie said, coming to rest on her knees before he even got a chance to leave the bed. She smiled at him seductively, pushing him back down on the mattress. Lowering her upper body over him, she slipped further down, kissing the area below his belly button.

"I hope I do this right." A tinge of blush covered her cheeks at the admission.

"You don't have to." He said, caressing her chin with his fingers.

Charlie shook her head, "I want to." She grinned.

With parted lips, he awed at the sight before him. Her head bobbed up and down, each time her lips reaching closer to his throbbing cock. A deep exhale left his lips and his heart thumped harder as her tongue made contact with his tip. Her pink lips enveloped him, the suction intensifying as she began to take him in further into her scalding mouth.

Bass moaned, giving his approval as she continued worshipping his dick with her tongue. Her hand wrapped around his base, pumping him firmly as she relished in his taste. The constant 'mmm's were driving him crazy. He pushed himself up on his elbows, groaning in satisfaction and impressed by how well she knew how to handle him.

Charlie released him with a pop, licking his length from base to tip and then back down again. She began sucking the head once more, her tongue finding its way to his tiny slit as her hand continued to vigorously pump him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling and trying to keep himself from coming in her mouth. The fact that she was slurping him up and savoring every lick wasn't helping one bit.

He touched the top of her head with one hand, "Okay, okay..."

She stopped. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. On the contrary, you're doing everything right." Pulling her back up, he kissed her deeply and passionately before rolling her over.

The smile etched on his face remained there until he had glided the condom on and jumped back on the bed. Charlie spread her legs as he guided the tip of his length into her heated, wet opening. A moan left her lips as he entered her slowly, his thickness spreading her center and stretching her walls.

Bass began slipping in and out of her, each time going in deeper and reaching further into her core. He leaned down to kiss her, pumping into her with more force and using his hands to touch every inch of her radiant skin. Charlie's legs rose above his head, her heels coming to rest on his muscular shoulders. She whimpered at the sensations this new angle provided, it was an endless state of bliss that she pictured herself living in forever.

While their initial encounter at the bar had been driven by insurmountable lust and the need to fulfill the curiosity of alluring strangers, this time, it was a reconnection filled with yearning and the promise of a lasting romance between them. Charlie held on to his words dearly, he wanted to give it a shot, and she—she closed her eyes and allowed herself to become consumed by what she was experiencing. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever made her feel more alive. And she also wanted so much more.

Maybe it was the thought of having a future with Bass that brought her over the edge, or maybe it was the way his cock plunged into her and nudged her sweet spot that made her come to completion, but Charlie's body spasmed, rejoicing once again in the pleasure of her release.

After a few seconds she turned to her side, her silky bottom riding against his hardness before Bass drove into her again. The satisfied noises leaving his mouth as his breathing quickened added to the wanton frenzy her body was going through. Her bud was still pulsing, the delicious ache still lingering as his length penetrated her depths.

She could tell Bass was almost there. "Don't come yet," she said, her voice raspy and needy. "I want to look at you."

Charlie retracted her ass, feeling his dick gliding out of her ever so slowly, the evidence of her completion glimmering on his sheath. She sat astride him, hovering over his length as she lowered herself into him at a leisurely pace. Her lips closed the distance between them, tongues searching for unexplored territory, while her hips bounced up and down. A low growl abandoned his throat, filling her mouth with moistened hot breath.

Placing her hands on his chest, she began alternating her pace. The position of her arms pressed her breasts together as they jounced along with her movements. Bass's hands busied themselves with her curves. One hand reached behind, caressing her round ass, fingers running along edges in a titillating fashion. The other reached for breasts, squeezing, pinching and pulling her hard nipples until she was heaving. heave

A collision of moans, whimpers and their whirling hot breathing filled the air around them. She looked down at him, his eyes hooded and his lips parted, chest rising and falling swiftly. He touched her face, lining her lips with his index finger. Charlie licked it with the tip of her tongue.

"Come for me, Bass." Her plea came as a low cry as she reached her climax for a third time.

He dipped his finger into her mouth, and she continued her wave-like motion on his cock, while she sucked on his digit. Bass groaned, his body shuddering beneath her as he burst inside her. She continued riding him, slowing her pace until she finally stopped.

They kissed, tenderly this time and with a sweetness and care that left Charlie wishing for more. She smiled against his mouth.

"I still don't know how I got so lucky." Bass muttered, his hands calmly sliding over her ass. He stopped for a moment, removing one of them and cocking an eyebrow with a devious little glint in his eye. She smacked it playfully, enough for her to feel a little sting but not enough to cause any real pain.

Her eyes widened, "Ow! What was that for?" She slapped his shoulder in the same manner.

Bass kissed her, "Just something I've been wanting to do." He chuckled, slapping it again. "And now, I wanna do a lot more." He grind his teeth.

Charlie felt him growing harder inside her. It was a sensation she'd never experience before and while unsettling at first, it was overall deliciously erotic, setting her on fire all over again.

* * *

><p>Morning broke a couple hours later, and Charlie was spent as she curled up next to Bass. Her center was equally tired from the satisfying pounding she'd received from his heavenly cock. They were both naked, body heat enveloping them underneath the covers.<p>

Her head was tucked below his chin, as the sound of his heartbeat resonated next to her ear. She was already sleepy but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes until she calmed her thoughts.

Charlie looked up at him, eyes blue like the ocean and full of hope. "When you said you wanted to give this a shot..."

Bass smiled, beautifully beaming at her even through his visible exhaustion. "I want to make this work." He said in a hushed voice. "You'll be moving to Chicago in a few months, which will make things so much easier for us. But until then, I want to continue seeing you."

"I'd like that." She grinned. "A lot."

He sighed happily, "I'll talk with Miles and your parents." His finger glided over the tip of her nose. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you."

Charlie giggled, a fluttering sensation invading her chest and the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to label the feelings that had so rapidly risen in her in respects to Bass but she knew that they were special, more than anything that had come before.

"And even if they don't agree. It's not like it matters much, anyway. Right?"

He smiled. "Right."

Charlie snuggled up beside him again, hot breath on his chest. The possibility of a new beginning and the promise of something more between them put her mind to rest. Her arm wrapped around him, fingers gently caressing his back muscles as she closed her eyes. The new year was looking far superior than the last already.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a quick review, if you have time. Thanks for reading. Love you guys! xoxo<strong>


End file.
